ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Broadway
Broadway may refer to: Theatrical types and locations * Broadway theatre, theatrical productions produced in one of 40 professional theatres located around Broadway in Manhattan * Off-Broadway, a theatre, or production produced in a smaller professional venue in New York City * Off-Off-Broadway, a theatrical production using a non-union cast, or produced in a very small venue in New York City People * "Broadway Joe", nickname for American football player Joe Namath * Christine Broadway, Australian actress * Geoff Broadway, New Zealand former middle-distance runner * Lance Broadway (born 1983), American actor and former Major League Baseball pitcher * Remi Broadway (born 1978), Australian actor * Rod Broadway (born 1955), American football coach * Shane Broadway (born 1972), former Arkansas state senator * Tony Broadway, one of the ring names of an American professional wrestler James Maritato * Broadway Rose, a female professional wrestler from the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling Art, entertainment, and media Films * ''Broadway'' (1929 film), based on the play by George Abbott and Philip Dunning * ''Broadway'' (1942 film) with George Raft, Pat O'Brien, Janet Blair and Broderick Crawford * Broadway Danny Rose, 1984 black-and-white comedy film written, directed by and starring Woody Allen Games * "Broadway", a term for a straight from the ace to the ten in poker, see Glossary of poker terms#broadway Music Groups and labels * Broadway (band), an American post-hardcore band * Broadway Records, a record label Albums *''Broadway'' (album), a 1964 Johnny Mathis album * Broadway, a 2011 album by Kika Edgar Songs * "Broadway" (Goo Goo Dolls song), a song from the album Dizzy Up the Girl (1998) * "Broadway" (Sébastien Tellier song), a song by Sébastien Tellier from his album Politics (2004) * "Broadway", a 1940 jazz standard by Billy Byrd, Teddy McRae and Henri Wood, recorded by The Three Sounds on their album Here We Come (1960) * "Broadway", a song performed by Alison Krauss on the album Now That I've Found You: A Collection (1995) * "Broadway", a song performed by Old 97's on their album Too Far to Care (1997) * "On Broadway" (song), jazz standard written by written by Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Periodicals * Broadway Journal, magazine owned, edited, and featuring work by Edgar Allan Poe Plays * ''Broadway'' (play), a play written and directed by George Abbott and Philip Dunning Geography Municipalities British Isles * Broadway, County Wexford, Ireland * Broadway, Somerset, England * Broadway, Pembrokeshire, Wales: a hamlet in The Havens community * Broadway, Worcestershire, England: a popular tourist destination in the Cotswolds * The Broadway, Bradford, a shopping centre in Bradford, England London * Broadway, London in Westminster * Broadway Market in Hackney Canada * Broadway (electoral district), Manitoba, Canada * Broadway, Nova Scotia United States * Broadway, Missouri * Broadway, Newark, New Jersey * Broadway, North Carolina * Broadway, Virginia Streets and avenues Canada * Broadway Avenue (Saskatoon) * Broadway (Vancouver) * Broadway (Winnipeg) United States * Broadway (Baltimore), Maryland * Broadway (Chicago), Illinois * Broadway (Cleveland), Ohio * Broadway (Gary), Indiana * Broadway Corridor, Long Beach, California * Broadway (Los Angeles), California * Broadway (Minot, North Dakota) * Broadway (Nashville, Tennessee) * Broadway (Portland, Oregon) * Broadway (San Francisco), California * Broadway (Seattle), a street and business district on Capitol Hill, Seattle, Washington also known as "Broadway Avenue" * Broadway (Tampa), Florida * Broadway, San Antonio, Texas * Broadway, Santa Monica, California * East or West Broadway, Granville, Ohio * U.S. Route 150 (East or West Broadway), Louisville, Kentucky New York City * Broadway (Brooklyn) * Broadway (Manhattan), goes through Manhattan, the Bronx, and Westchester County, concurrent with U.S. Route 9 in New York (see below), above upper Manhattan * Broadway (Queens) * East Broadway (Manhattan) * U.S. Route 9 in New York, concurrent with Broadway in upper Manhattan and the Bronx as well as upstate * West Broadway Elsewhere * Broadway, Chennai, India *Broadway, Hong Kong, a street in Mei Foo Sun Chuen, Lai Chi Kok, Hong Kong * Broadway, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia * Broadway, a main road in Newmarket, Auckland, New Zealand Enterprises and structures Australia * Broadway on the Mall, Brisbane, Queensland, Australia * Broadway Shopping Centre, New South Wales, Australia Hong Kong * Broadway Cinematheque, in Hong Kong Philippines * GMA Broadway Centrum, a studio used by GMA Network in New Manila, Quezon City, Philippines United Kingdom * Broadway Cinema, in Nottingham, UK United States * Broadway at the Beach, a lifestyle center in South Carolina * Broadway Books, publisher * Broadway Theatre (53rd Street), a Broadway venue in New York City * Broadway Tower (San Antonio), a high-rise condominium tower in San Antonio, Texas * Broadway Video, a television production company that produces Saturday Night Live * The Broadway, a former department store chain owned by Carter Hawley Hale Stores * The United States Navy Broadway Complex in San Diego, California Transport * BMT Broadway Line, a subway line under Broadway in Manhattan south of Times Square * BMT Jamaica Line, an elevated subway line over Broadway in Brooklyn, New York, sometimes referred to as the Broadway-Jamaica Line * Broadway (BMT Astoria Line), a subway station in the Astoria neighborhood of Queens, New York * Broadway (Detroit People Mover), an elevated transit station in Detroit, Michigan * Broadway (IND Crosstown Line), a subway station in the Williamsburg neighborhood of Brooklyn, New York * Broadway (LIRR station), a commuter rail station in the Flushing neighborhood of Queens, New York * Broadway (MBTA station), Boston, Massachusetts * Broadway Junction (New York City Subway), a subway station complex in Brooklyn, New York composing of the A C J Z L trains * The Broadway Limited, a Pennsylvania Railroad passenger train, and the four-track main line that formed a major part of its route * Broadway railway station, being reconstructed on the Gloucestershire and Warwickshire Railway in Broadway, Worcestershire, England * [[HMS Broadway|HMS Broadway]], a ship of the British Royal Navy * IRT Broadway – Seventh Avenue Line, a subway line under Broadway in Manhattan north of Times Square * Renault Broadway, a model of automobile released in Turkey, in 1997 Other uses * Broadway (microprocessor), code name of a computer chip in Nintendo's Wii gaming console * Broadway (typeface), a decorative typeface * Broadway, a backend for GTK+ implemented in HTML 5 See also * Broad Avenue, Memphis, Tennessee, USA * Broad Freeway * Broad Street (disambiguation) * Broadway Bridge (disambiguation) * Broadway Station (disambiguation) * Broadwey, Weymouth * On Broadway (disambiguation) * The Broad Highway